Now and forever
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: She, a princess, and he, a forbidden man.


This is the first Rika X Terada fic I have ever written in my whole life so please don't blame me if the fic is badly done!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
NOW AND FOREVER  
  
ONE SHOT  
  
BY SAKURA AKA MICHELLE  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Sasaki Rika looked to her left, and then looked to her right to make sure that there were no patrol guards nearby before sneaking out of her room unnoticed. She had been confined in her room for nearly a day just for disagreeing with her father on some issues.  
  
Moonlight filtered through the windows of the castle, creating an eerie glow within the castle walls. Though Princess Rika was a little unnerved by such unusual silence, she continued. She had already hiked her skirt above her ankle so that she could run more freely, without having to worry that she might actually trip on her own skirt.  
  
There were not much light to guide Princess Rika her way but this was all right with her for she could even find her way through by closing her eyes. This needed practice and truthfully, she had used this path since three years ago, to meet the only man she would love and devote to in her whole life.  
  
She had loved a forbidden man.  
  
He was Yoshiyuki, a prince of the Terada Kingdom, the sworn enemy of the Sasaki Kingdom. People from each Kingdom were forbidden to interact with each other. This, as Princess Rika were told, had started hundreds of years ago when the Terada army invaded Sasaki Kingdom, ruthlessly killing many innocent.  
  
Rika shuddered at the cruel descriptions but she did not believe that the people in the Terada Kingdom were capable of such ruthlessness. Prince Yoshiyuki was definitely not the type of person her people often painted to her.  
  
She stepped out of the castle to where the pond was and walked over it. She did not drop into the pond though, for there were hidden rocks hidden beneath the water surface, which one could walk on. She turned back to make sure that no one was following her before she jumped right into the bushes, which concealed the little garden very well. She smiled and blushed when she saw Yoshiyuki waiting there for her, leaning against a huge rock. He straightened up when he spotted her and walked towards her, the smile never leaving his face.  
  
"You are finally here, Rika," he spoke, breaking the silence between the both of them.  
  
Rika smiled sheepishly and apologized, "I was locked in my own room this morning for disagreeing with my father on some. issues."  
  
Yoshiyuki was alarmed, "He confined you? Are you all right? Did he give you food?"  
  
She shook her head and admitted truthfully, "I can live without food for even a week but I cannot live without seeing you everyday."  
  
His heart swelled with pride upon hearing her admission and he pulled her close to him into his embrace, "Me too, Rika."  
  
Rika was about to say something when a shout in the distance stopped her. She panicked and fear for Yoshiyuki, "Hurry! Go before they find you!"  
  
"I am bringing you with me," Yoshiyuki stated firmly.  
  
Rika looked aghast and answered, "You know you cannot do that! Your people will hate you for that."  
  
"I don't care about what they think about us."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she was rendered speechless, touched by Yoshiyuki's sincerity and love. "My father will be most displeased with me," Rika told him disappointedly. "I don't want him to be sad - "  
  
"And you are unhappy to make him feel happy in return? What kind of logic is that, Rika?" Yoshiyuki demanded.  
  
She could do and say nothing to defend herself but to look down onto the ground in shame. "I think - It is best for us not to meet for some time," Rika said before running away, sobbing.  
  
"Rika!" Yoshiyuki shouted, even though he knew that she would not turn back to face him.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Tears blurred her vision as she ran. Rika tripped twice before reaching her room and threw herself heavily onto her bed. What have I done to receive this treatment? Why can't I just marry for love?  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later.  
  
Yoshiyuki paced in his own room, deep in his own thoughts. If only I am not a prince. If only.  
  
A knock on his door stopped his train of thoughts as he granted his permission for whomever it was to enter. A timid looking footman bowed before him before handing over a letter. Yoshiyuki dismissed him with a nod of his head and he disappeared from the room almost instantly.  
  
He recognized the handwriting at once; it belonged to Rika. Thinking that she might have requested to meet him again, Yoshiyuki tore the seal of the envelope and read the contents of the letter. It was not a pleasant one.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Yoshiyuki,  
  
I fear that our time together is up. My father has already arranged a marriage for me. I am afraid that by the time you are reading this letter, I might already be in the altar. Please forget me and find someone better and someone who can take care of you.  
  
Love,  
  
Sasaki Rika  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoshiyuki roared out in fury after reading the letter. He tore the letter into pieces and rushed out of his room. Guards who saw him backed away in fright. The scowl on the Prince's face could even cause a man to run to his grave from fright.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later.  
  
In the Mahoko Kingdom, a grand wedding was taking place. It was a joyous occasion for many people, except for one - the bride.  
  
Sasaki Rika, clad in wedding gown and draped with jewelleries, stood in front of a full-length mirror. She tried to force a smile onto her face but failed miserably. She gave up then with a sigh and turned away, waiting for her father to bring her down to the alter. When is he coming up?  
  
As if to answer her question, the door to the room opened and King Sasaki stepped into the room with a smile directed to Rika, who looked away sadly. "You should be happy."  
  
"I am Papa," Rika lied.  
  
King Sasaki laughed and praised, "You look beautiful today daughter. You are a luck girl, marrying to the Mahokos."  
  
"Are we going down now?"  
  
"Yes daughter, it is time to go."  
  
Rika put her hand onto the crook of her father's arm and he led her gracefully down the spiral stairs to the grand all, where the ceremony was taking place. She took in the scene before her; an isle separate the guests neatly into the two sides of the room, with flowers floating about everywhere. She had to admit that it was beautiful.  
  
She dreaded this moment, when her father put her hand into Mahoko's. Rika almost jerked her hands away but refrained herself. She would be crying any moment now. The priest did a lot of talking, none of which Rika took it in her mind. She was chiding herself mentally and blaming herself for this situation.  
  
"Would you, Mahoko Rio, take Sasaki Rika as your wife and vow to protect her and love her with all your life?" the priest asked aloud.  
  
"I do."  
  
The priest smiled before continuing, "Would you, Sasaki Rika, take Mahoko Rio as your husband and vow to protect and love him with all your life?"  
  
Rika did not answer the priest; she just could not get the two words out of her mouth. Yoshiyuki!  
  
The doors to the grand hall burst opened, spilling the rays of the sun in. Everyone present in the grand hall turned back to find out who it was. Rika's heart lurched when she recognized the person, who was panting heavily.  
  
"Say no, Rika!" Yoshiyuki shouted and was pulled back by the Mahoko guards. He was struggling to get to Rika.  
  
Rika turned back to look at the priest, to find him still smiling at her. She had made a choice the moment she saw Yoshiyuki.  
  
"Well young girl, whom have you chosen?"  
  
She smiled and ran back, along the isle connecting to the entrance, regardless of the guests and relatives, and threw herself into Yoshiyuki's arms. "I am so sorry! I love you!" Rika sobbed and hugged him closer to her.  
  
"I now announced that this wedding if off," the priest announced and walked out of the hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
King Sasaki and King Terada stood side by side in the castle of Sasaki Kingdom. The two of them were still wary of each other. Yoshiyuki and Rika were standing at the other end of the room, shaking their heads and controlling their laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" King Terada asked.  
  
"I forbid you to laugh!" King Sasaki warned.  
  
Terada looked at Rika and pulled her closer to whisper to her, "I hope those two can get along with each other soon now that we are married and that their grandson is about to arrive soon to this world.  
  
"I do hope so, Can we go to the secret garden while waiting for them to acknowledge each other? I missed that place."  
  
Yoshiyuki agreed and pulled her out of the room, "I am sure we will have to wait in that garden for years before they could utter one word to each other."  
  
Rika's laughter made the two Kings smile and clasp their hands as a mark of friendship. There was peace for the Sasaki and Terada Kingdom, now and forever.  
  
------------------------------------------------ 


End file.
